


a good night indeed

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Mutant Husbands, Telepathy, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Charles let out a breathless laugh as Erik grinned down at him menacingly, shaking the bottle of whipped cream in his hand before popping off the lid with his thumb.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59
Collections: Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020





	a good night indeed

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 15 - Dessert**
> 
> a big thank you to [homosociality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/pseuds/homosociality) for the help with this one!

Charles moaned even as he arched his back, pressing up against Erik’s firm palms as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of his lover’s hands on his body. So many things had changed over the last decade of them being together and their sex life had most certainly been one. After the loss of use and sensation throughout Charles’ lower limbs, the ways in which he and Erik found pleasure together had morphed, but they had never stopped enjoying the bliss of one another's bodies. 

Now was one of those times, tucked away in their bedroom with the rest of the school asleep around them. Ever since they took in their first students they’d seldom had time for carnal pleasures, both of them far too busy to do anything at night other than curl up together and hold one another close after long days of rewarding work. Neither of them particularly minded; sex was wonderful, yes, but helping young students meet their fullest potential was infinitely more rewarding. 

Tonight, however, they’d both had light days and had been thrumming with energy when they retired to their rooms for the night. All it had taken was one look, just a brief meeting of their eyes, for them each to know what they wanted that evening. They’d hardly wasted a moment one they were in their rooms, Erik straddling Charles’ lap before wheeling them over to the bed, Erik getting onto the bed first and Charles following after him.

Erik had gotten him laid out over their bed, undressed him and followed the slowly-revealed skin with sweet kisses and sweeter thoughts, imbuing his affection into Charles’ skin with his gentle touches. Charles had lost himself in the pleasure of it, both in the physicality of Erik’s lips and fingers stroking over the incredibly sensitive skin of his upper body and of Erik’s echoing thoughts of his own pleasure.

The telepathic link that sat ever-present in the back of their minds was shining now, their pleasure echoing back and forth through their minds. It was nearly overwhelming, and Charles pressed himself into Erik’s mind and laid over Erik’s thoughts his own urge to see him naked until his lover moved to strip himself. He was a  _ gorgeous _ man, with a firm chest covered neatly in short hair that trailed down between his abdomen, still toned from years of keeping himself in impeccable shape and the habits that formed from a lifetime of honing your body into a weapon. 

There was the slightest bits of softness around his hips which weren’t quite as trim as they’d been ten years ago, and the sight caused Charles to smile as it did each time he saw something that reminded him that the love of his life felt  _ safe _ with him in their home. Erik’s pants fell down to his ankles as he tossed his shirt to the side to be dealt with later and his dick hung heavily between his legs, plump with blood but not yet erect. 

Charles couldn’t stop himself from pushing forward his appreciation, allowing Erik to feel just how much Charles adored the sight of him and letting him feel the way it caused his stomach to go syrupy-warm with arousal. Erik’s already happy smile grew into a grin that was downright filthy as he held out an arm with an open hand, and as Charles focused on their connection, he felt Erik pull something from the main fridge and through the bottom floors of the mansion, opening their bedroom door a crack so it could sail through their room and into his hand. 

Throwing his head back, he let out a hearty laugh even as Erik stalked towards him and straddled his lap on the bed. On instinct, he reached out and trailed his hands up Erik’s strong thighs, holding his hips and digging his thumbs into the smallest amount of softness that he loved so much, which caused Erik’s cock to give a little jerk and fatten up a bit more. 

Charles grinned as Erik’s hand stroked up his side. They spent a few moments quietly looking at one another as appreciation looped back and forth between their thoughts. Erik’s hand trailed over his skin mindless, drawing shapes into his side as Charles gazed up at him lovingly.

“I had an idea earlier,” Erik eventually purred, his voice deep and silky-smooth. The smile on his face was endlessly handsome and completely filthy, and Charles couldn’t help but grin back much the same way. 

“I can see that,” Charles agreed, nodding his head to the bottle of whipped cream with a raised eyebrow. “What exactly are you intending to do with that thing?” he asked, even though he could see the hazy fantasies playing through Erik’s mind. 

“Oh, I plan on enjoying my dessert,” Erik told him, and then leaned down to draw him into a filthy kiss. 

He could feel the very tip of Erik’s cock pressing into his stomach and smearing behind dampness,  _ marking _ him in a very primal way. Charles loved it, loved the way it felt like he  _ belonged  _ to someone who belonged to him right back. He tugged at Erik’s pubic hair in a way that had him hissing a curse through his teeth before thumbing over Charles’ nipple in a way that had him moaning lowly, and all the while their arousal fed back and forth through the connection between their minds. 

Erik pulled back with one last suck on Charles’ tongue and he let out a breathless laugh as Erik grinned down at him menacingly, shaking the bottle of whipped cream in his hand before popping off the lid with his thumb. 

Oh yes, this was going to be a good night indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
